The Truth Behind The Guardians - by NikkiMcCloud
The guardians of the dragonets of destiny - Kestrel, a SkyWing, Webs, a SeaWing, Dune, a SandWing, Hvitur, an IceWing, and Asha, a MudWing - all have a history behind them. Some are more vague than others. Some are more misunderstood than others. Hvitur Not much is known about Hvitur. He died within, what? Five pages? But, let's see what we can learn from this. He obviously joined the Talons of Peace to stop killing dragons and for the war to end. Isn't that why all of the members joined? Not really. But, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. He was chosen to steal the SkyWing egg. Why? We really don't know. Was it because the guardians feared Kestrel would be caught a second time? Not likely, as only the queen would really recognize her. And even if this were the case, it would make sense to send a MudWing, right? They're allies. But, Asha was in the Mud Kingdom, and she wasn't an option. Dune can't fly, and Webs was in the Kingdom of the Sea. We're left with Hvitur and Kestrel. Why not send a SkyWing? She can fly faster, she's stronger, and she knows the Sky Kingdom. I guess this is something that will be left unanswered. Well, Hvitur left the Ice Kingdom, and he is one of two known IceWings in the Talons. There isn't an abundance of IceWings in the series, but and there is hardly any in the Talons. Why? Are IceWings more loyal to their queen? Or are they afraid of the consequences? Surely they couldn't be worse than, say, Queen Scarlet, but maybe... Is it because the land promised to the IceWings has more than we'd ever know, or.... are IceWings more violent than we thought? Persecuting thoughts aside, we may never know why there are so few IceWings in the Talons. Hvitur obviously had good reasons; he hated death, he wanted it to stop, and he had faith in the prophecy. Not a lot of people hate on him, which is good. It wasn't his fault Burn caught him. But, it makes you wonder: what if... Asha MudWings are loyal to their siblings. For someone to abandon them, there must be something really, and I mean really, worth it. Like Hvitur, Asha joined to stop killing dragons. There are few MudWings in the Talons because they're all so loyal to each other and their queen. Crocodile joined because of this. She joined to help her side win the war. Asha may have also joined because she knew the location of the blood egg. No one seems to hate her, so I won't have to defend her. We never met her. All we can say is: she died for a good cause. Webs We're picking up the pace here. Webs joined because, again, he wanted peace. He feared for his wife's and his son's lives. He also knew the location of the SeaWing egg, which helped. When raising the dragonets, he was the kindest. He always tried to bring back prey they liked, and often tried to bring back scrolls for Starflight. Why does Queen Coral hate him? He's a renegade. He left his tribe. He abandoned them. He stole one of her eggs. There really isn't too much to say about Webs, but the reason why he didn't teach Aquatic to Tsunami is still a mystery. Is it because it would be too much work? Were the guardians expecting the dragonets to die before meeting their tribes? Was Tsunami too difficult to teach? Or, was it for reasons Blister claimed to be true? Dune Dune joined the Talons of Peace. Obviously. But, why? It could be for peace. He hated the war, from the way he talked about it. But. it was probably for other reasons. He's missing a foot. He can no longer fly. He's scarred from battle, and would be little use in one. Here's the question: Whose side did he join from? Burn, Blister, or Blaze? Maybe it's Blaze. Webs came from Blister's side, and Kestrel came from Burn's. It would make sense that, for three living guardians, there'd be a dragon from each side. Yeah, I know, but this was a very well planned-out series. There's a chance, okay? Not that it makes sense, but it's still there. Dune was cruel to the dragonets, especially to Glory. Why? She's a RainWing. They're "useless and lazy". I think it's for another reason, though. The Talons never knew what happened to the SkyWing until the dragonets escaped. Well, the Talons would be upset. And, judging from the thing Nautilus authorized; Webs' death, allying with Blister secretly, taking the false dragonets from their parents, and "peace is more important than any one dragon", it would make sense that the guardians would be punished. Not just a "hey, what's wrong with you, why don't you have a SkyWing", but with, most likely, death. Dune left because he feared for his life. After stealing Sunny's egg, Thorn would come after him. With his injuries, there's no chance for him. He left for his life. And he's upset that, when the Talons return, they'll take the dragonets and his life with them. Kestrel Finally, we have the most hated of the guardians and probably one of the most characters in the series. Why did she join the Talons? I'm 90% sure it wasn't for peace. Judging Kestrel's personality, and the fact that she was a SkyWing soldier, she's perfectly fine with killing dragons. So, what's the answer? Kestrel joined the SkyWing breeding program under Queen Scarlet's orders. Okay, she's obeying her queen. Kestrel produced a single egg with twins - Periland her dead brother. We all know this story. If you want to see more, check out Kestrel's page and this. So, Kestrel fled. She fled to the Talons. Why? Well, she really had no where else to go. The SkyWings were after her, there was no going back to the Sky Kingdom. She wouldn't be welcomed in the Kingdom of the Sea, the Ice Kingdom, and there's no finding the Night Kingdom. The Kingdom of Sand isn't entirely safe, and she wouldn't fit in the Mud Kingdom. Kestrel hates RainWings, so the Rainforest Kingdom is not an option for her, even though it would have been safe. What more than to join the Talons? Again, Kestrel was cruel to the dragonets because they reminded her of what she lost. She hates Glory because she's a RainWing, not a SkyWing, and because the Talons would not be happy with her. Conclusion I know it's not a lot, but here's what we an gather from these five dragons. Feel free to leave your input. One person can't figure everything out. Category:Defenses Category:Prosecutions Category:SkyWings Rights Activists Category:IceWings Rights Activists Category:MudWings Rights Activists Category:SandWings Rights Activists Category:SeaWings Rights Activists